Reflections of a friend (slow updates)
by narutovsitachi6
Summary: (This is a sequel to naruto's pain) It has been four months sense Naruto's death but, some people still mourn. That is until a potential threat shows up and fox cubs make their way into the village. Who is threatening the village and why do these fox cubs seem different from other foxes.(AU where the fourth ninja war never happened)
1. Mourning

3rd person P.O.V

It has been two weeks sense Naruto's death and today was the day of the funeral. Everybody that knew Naruto as a person and not a demon was there. They all were wearing black clothes and were not allowed to wear their headbands during the service. Sadly though there were only the konoha 12, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, some stray villagers here and there, the ramen house keepers and the sand siblings.

It was a rainy day at the uzumaki complex's cemetery and several people were in tears, Gaara and kankuro included. While Naruto and the kyuubi were lowered into the ground next to naruto's parents tsunade said some words telling of Naruto's many sacrifices for the village. How he fought deidara off to save Gaara, how he fought oruchimaru to get to sasuke and saved the village from the pain attack. Naruto's gravestone had the Uzumaki symbol and a image of a fox head next to it along with a speech saying "here lies the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He was a hero and a vessel for the kyuubi that has unconsiously saved our village many times over with little regard for his own safety to save others. Finally he is with Kami and his Parents. May his soul find peace and be born in a new form.

I will never run from a fight ~ Naruto Uzumaki/ Namikaze

With that Naruto and the kyuubi were finally free from the grip of mortal life and with their families


	2. Sakura's quest

Sakura's P.O.V.

Shortly after the funeral many people started talking badly about Naruto. Don't they know what Naruto did for them!? These ungrateful villagers are shaming my friend's sacrifice! I will talk to Lady Tsunade about this. I will not stand for Naruto's name to be frowned on because of the kyuubi's presence. The kyuubi I figured out is the only one that has been Naruto's best friend from the start.

Protecting him in battle, healing him when needed and just being there with him through thick and thin. I don't even want to think of how young naruto would have died if it wasn't for kyuubi's protective nature. I don't want to know how many times I could have prevented the attacks on naruto from the villagers. How could I have been so stupid, how did I not know that Naruto had been suffering so badly.

I need to find out more about naruto's history because there had to be information on how the kyuubi was placed inside Naruto along with the story revolving around the kyuubi's origins. All we were ever told was that the kyuubi attacked our village one night and then it was sealed by the fourth hokage. Nothing more nothing less. I need to head to the hospital to work but, when I get off I should head to Lady Tsunade's office and ask for permission to look through naruto's files that are in our village's archive.

Maybe that will shed some light on why the villagers treated Naruto so badly because of the kyuubi, something had to of happened to make the kyuubi attack the village because the kyuubi never once showed his teeth or attacked, he was gentle and his voice was almost like a father's and he seemed to care greatly for naruto. If I could clear his name or figure out who made him attack in the first place I could make the villagers forgive him. This is my new quest


	3. Foxes In The Forest

(AN: this chapter is short and may not make sense. Please bear with me)

??? P.O.V

Where am I? What am I doing in the forest and why does everything seem so big. The last thing I remeber was being in the dark and then a light opened up and me going towards it then I was in the forest. I am so confused, Why am I walking on four legs and why am I so warm?

When I tried to call out there was yipping instead of actual words. I tried again and the same thing happened but, this time there was a response from within the trees.

When I looked up I was met with a ember colored female kyuubi and a dark orange kit by her side with nine fluffy tails behind him. He began to climb down with the grace of a feline and then proceeded to tackle me to the ground with playful yips and non intimidating growls saying "your back Naruto I am so glad your back. You may be in a different form but, I would recognize your smell anywhere and now instead of you being the jailor we are brothers born from the same parents. Kushina and Minato


	4. How Did This Happen

Naruto's P.O.V.

How am I alive and what did kyuubi mean by us being brothers? I can't remember what all happened for me to take this form nor why I am in it. The minute someone sees me I'm dead. They will see me as the reborn nine tails and attack.

They won't care that they killed their demonic protector. The only thing they will see is the miniature version of the demon that destroyed their village 17 years ago. Why can't I just leave the mortal world? Why must I return to the place that made me suffer? What is my purpose of living if no one likes me except for a select few?

I need to ask kyuubi what to do but, I don't know how to approach it and if what kyuubi said is true then how am I going to get past my original parents who have also returned to this world in this nine tailed fox form?

I don't want them thinking their choice was wrong to seal kyuubi in me when I was born. What kind of son would I be if I questioned there decision? I know now that it was meant to give me extra protection and they had hopes that I could harness the fox's power as an extension of myself while also giving me a guardian to watch over me sense they died the same day that I was born. If the ember colored fox is my mom what color is my dad's fur.

Me and kyuubi had dark orange and orange red fur with black outlines around the paws and the tips on our ears and tails. Our mom had ember fur so my guess is that our dad has red fur. I am still confused but, we need to get inside before it gets dark and lightning is becoming visible so a storm is on its way. With that me and kyuubi followed our mom to where ever our home was


	5. Family Circle

Kyuubi's P.O.V (In the den)

Naruto seems confused. Did he forget that he was reborn in the woods? He seemed uncomfortable when I came near him and seemed to fear what he was. We are nowhere near the leaf village so any enemies we encounter mainly consist of hawks and bears. We are the prime target for these predators because we are small and not quite strong enough to harness our power. If it weren't for our den we would of been dead already. Minato and kushina usually hunt during the night and bring home small and medium rodents in there mouths which leaves smears of blood on their muzzles but, sometimes they come home empty handed and injured.

Me and Naruto are supposed to be taught how to hunt in about a month but, if Naruto can't figure out how he was brought back and given a second chance at life he may have a mental breakdown and will undoubtedly go insane. If he goes towards insanity minato and kushina may have to restrain him. They may be kyuubi now but, they still retained their original abilities and those are more powerful then ever.

Speaking of Minato and Kushina, they have encircled me and naruto in a protective circle and spoke a soothing lullaby that was calming and warm "it is time to rest now, the woods have gone to sleep and the moon's light is protecting us from the hate. Rest easy my little ones for tomorrow is another day. Let your eyes close now and enter the world of dreams."

I was on the brink of sleep. naruto's tails instinctively wrapped around me in a protective manner and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was naruto's voice telling me "see you tomorrow my brother


	6. Sakura's Quest(part 2)

(Back in konoha in lady tsunade's office)

Sakura's P.O.V

I have just gotten off my shift at the hospital and was making my way to Lady Tsunade's office. The Anbu let me pass because they knew the reason for my arrival and let Lady tsunade know. it was about five pm when I arrived at her door and before I even had a chance to knock shizune let me in. lady tsunade handed me two scrolls with an approval stamp onthem and when I asked her what the scrolls contained she told me "These are the archived files of the kyuubi's story and how naruto's life was along with what stopped him from defending himself from the villagers but, don't tell anybody about these filesbecause it could send you to konoha's jail andI won't be able to get you out no matter what."

I was scared of what these scrolls wouldreveal. I mean if LadyTsunade can't even speak of it because it has the potential to sendus to jail then these scrolls might reveal things that will make me not want to stay within the village out of anger but, then again I am not going to quit my quest. this is my chance to figure out why Naruto decided not to fight and give the village another chance at changing and also the real story of why the kyuubi is who he is.

I need to figure out how to hide these scrolls though because there are many who would want to get their hands on them and tell the whole village. Taking these scrolls could mean life or death and the potential to cause insanity or insecurity within the village if in the wrong hands. With one final good bye I grabbed thestoring scroll that shizune provided and placed my borrowed items within it and started jumping on rooftops unaware that a female and male kyuubi were watchingme from one of the many trees in the village. theyjumping off and beganrunning into the forest. They were trying to figure out how they were going to getthere sons to the village without being seen by the vengeful villagers or freak out around the many animals of the village ranging from dogs to messenger hawks


	7. Dicisions, Dicisions

Minato's P.O.V (In the forest)

"Hey, kushina what do we plan to do? The village still talks bad about what we are and how Naruto was the one breaking the peace. they feared that Naruto would go berserk and release the kyuubi from his cage. They have already broken through the uzumaki Mansion and defaced his human burial site with rocks and rotten vegetables... is it wise for us to bring both of our sons into that village? Before they even get ten feet into the village they will be killed!

Kushina's P.O.V

"I understand your concern Minato but, we need to have a talk with the hokage. The forest is littered with bomb tags and traps. We have only lasted as long as we have because we made our den in the middle of the forest but, the bombs and traps continue to grow closer to our home everyday.

Whoever is placing them is planning on destroying a cover point and the main home for the messager hawks, I have a bad feeling that the leaf village is going to be forced into a feud with one of the neighboring villages because of a disagreement and our sons will either be separated and tortured until they become obedient to the neighboring village or will be killed right then and there so in their eyes that our sons won't be a nuisance in the future. Either way we need to move and take our sons with us and hide out in the village until it is safe but, as you said how will we get in there without being killed in the process?


	8. A Dicision is Made

Minato and Kushina's P.O.V

It has been two days sense we checked the village last but, we have yet to tell our sons about it. Unfortunately we may have to tell them today that we had to move into the village. The reason for this decision was because last night the sounds of bombs and the screeches of hawks dying hit all of our ears. Both Naruto and Kurama panicked and hid at the back of the den when they heard it asking us what was going on which we responded with the truth.

" Our home is within a fighting zone and bad guys are trying to thin out the forest so the good guys can't take cover. The only way we can let the good people know about this is to go to their village and talk to their leader but, this village is the very village that hurt you in the past." At those words both of our sons became frightened.

They flattened their ears close to their skulls and drew their tails close to their bodies and began pleading. They pleaded with us to not go to the village. They said that in their past life they were attacked, beaten to the edge of their lives and then they were simply left in an alley tied up, gagged and left to die. If they managed to live through the night the process would be repeated again. Beating, alley and repeat over and over again.

This information startled us. Who in their right mind would attack a child. Just seeing our sons this frightened made us have second thoughts but, even with this new information the logical choice outweighed the normal choice of running to a different home and avoiding a repeat of history.

The hokage needed to know about the upcoming attack and with the death of several messager hawks there was no way to let the hokage know via bird. It will be really dangerous and getting within the village gates won't be easy. There are plenty of villagers that will get in our way but, hopefully a few people that are nice and don't have a grudge against nine tailed foxes will present themselves.

So with that we rounded up our kits and began to make our way to konoha village. Our only wish right now is that we won't be too late


	9. Sakura's quest (part 3)

(Warning: contains mentions of rape, cursing and torture)

Sakura's P.O.V

It has been three days sense I have obtained the secret scrolls of Naruto's and The nine tails life. What I have found out was heartbreaking and would talk to lady Tsunade about later. She needed to know. What most of the village did was unforgivable.

The scrolls read that the kyuubi was forced to watch his family get slaughtered and skinned and forced to watch as his family's pelts were burned to ash. A year later the rampage on the leaf village happened. For Naruto it read that the council could send a exterminator to kill him if he ever tried to fight back when the villagers attacked him but, what I read next made me want to punch all the council members into the ground because ten years after that declaration both naruto and the small form of the kyuubi were taken to a secured cell and tortured.

The scroll read that Naruto supposedly killed one of the villagers while he used his powers and The council aloud all the villagers and ninja to torture him without mercy then when the council left Naruto got raped. According to the scrolls they were in that cage for a full week getting beaten before the more gentle hearted people started asking questions about Naruto's whereabouts. Right the next day naruto was found on the outskirts of the village by a tourist who was visiting their family. Naruto was covered in bruises, dried blood and fresh blood.

Who in their right mind wouldn't question the council about this? How did the council keep this from the third hokage for a full week? The third hokage had been very protective of Naruto and was one of the few gentle hearted people that did ask where Naruto was. I know why Naruto gave up on life. He was tired of being hurt and wanted free and after reading these scrolls I don't blame him for deciding to end his life. If I was in his shoes I would of wanted the same thing. Nobody could keep on living if this was their fate.

Thanks to these scrolls I can easily say "this village is fucked up!!" and I will do something about it. Just you wait village, Sakura Haruno is about to make a change!!


	10. Memory

Naruto's P.O.V.

The hokage monument was coming into view and my nerves were on edge. There was the normal sounds that I was used to when I was human but, to the right of us there was the sound of trees being punched. I knew instantly who was doing it.

It was sakura and by the sound of her shouting she was pissed. I wanted to go towards her but, I felt that would be a bad idea sense im a fox now and she wouldn't recognize me. After a bit my family came over to see why I broke away from the group but, as soon as kurama caught sight of sakura he dashed into the training field and jumped on her shoulder which startled Sakura.

My brother(still weird to say that) jumped down from sakura's shoulder when she went to toss him in the opposite direction. Kurama seemed emotionally hurt when he ran back towards us and hid behind our mom and dad with his tails down in defeat. Mom and dad checked him over when he whimpered in pain and kept his right front paw off the ground.

Im guessing sakura heard him because she came over to our group two minutes later and by the way her eyes widened and fell to her knees to cradle him she did recognize my brother but, as I figured she didn't recognize me.

It hurt knowing this but, I don't really mind. While sakura looked to kurama I went over to the tree she was just punching and found she had nailed something into it.

At closer inspection it was a picture of the old council members. Suddenly my head began to hurt and several images flashed behind my eye lids. There was blood, angry voices, blurry figures and the sound of screaming from kurama in the distant begging the council members to free his family then everything went black. The last thing I remember was my dad pushing my shoulder and yelling out to everyone else"something's wrong with naruto!"


	11. Painful Reality

Sakura's P.O.V

The sound of a male voice yelling out 'something is wrong with Naruto' caught my attention immediately. I ran over to the fox that was pushing another smaller foxes's body with his nose frantically. It was pretty obvious that something wasn't right with the smaller one.

It didn't respond whatsoever to the older foxes's attempts to wake him up and I was started to get concerned. The older one had obvious tears in his eyes as well as the kyuubi. He squirmed out of my grasp and spoke quietly trying to coax the smaller fox awake. Some of the things I picked up was"Wake up","Your not in danger" and the one that shocked me most was"Can you even hear me Naruto."

When the kyuubi said that my mind literally spiraled and began shooting off questions.

( what is going on? How can that little fox be Naruto? Why did kami have to bring Naruto back? Why must Naruto suffer so much. Must he suffer again in this new form or is this a second chance to give him a good life? Whatever the case I need to somehow get these guys to my house or to Lady Tsunade without them being spotted. The villagers would kill them instantly if they were seen.)

While I asked myself these questions the sun was in the process of setting behind the hokage monument and still the little fox who I have accepted to be Naruto remained unresponsive. My thoughts were interrupted when the the kyuubi bumped my hand and asked me to come over to Naruto and see if I could help him. It was becoming increasingly obvious that things weren't right.

This all happened after Naruto investigated the tree that had the old council member's picture nailed to it. Suddenly everything came crashing down. The way Naruto reacted, how he became unresponsive quickly after seeing the image of the council and with what I have read I can conclude that Naruto was probably being pelted with imaged from his past.

Even with knowing this I can't really do much. I can't help him through this and I'm pretty sure if I went to Ino or her dad they would think I was crazy. No one would believe that a small nine tailed fox was actually Naruto. They would send him to a extermination area or conduct lab experiments on him until he died. My trust in the village has diminished. There are very few people I can trust and from what I read on naruto's and the kyuubi's life I can conclude that the village was after them from the very moment the fourth hokage died.

Reality can be so unforgiving and can leave a person or creature with scarring that will never heal which in turn will change a person's perspective of the world forever.


	12. Rainfal In The Night

Sakura's P.O.V.

The day was coming to a close and my exhuastion was catching up to me but, the sound of something exploding caught my attention. The kyuubi family must of heard it as well because they instantly darted into a small rabbit hole and whispered to me to get down and to be quiet. I was about to ask why I needed to hide but the sound of stomping feet hit my ears and I instantly hid behind a tree.

It only took twenty seconds for the people to get to the training field and i could sense just how powerful they were. There headbands had the image of the stone nation on it and several explosive tags were visable even in the darkness. It was clear that they were no good and had a grudge towards the leaf village because the minute they spotted the training field sign they summoned pointed rocks a scratched something into the sign.

The sound of thunder seemed to deter the ninjas from defacing the sign further and with a signal from their leader the ninjas went back the way they came. It was only after the ninja were out of sight that the kyuubi's and I came out of our hiding spots and went over to the sign to read what was scratched in it.

The sign read 'whoever is reading this. The time of judgement is at hand. If you wish to keep your agreement with us you are to hand over all the information you have obtained over the years of unexplained incideces and the jinjurikis. If you fail to do so in the next two days we will come and will show no mercy for your village also in accordance...'.

That was the end of the message and now we are on a time crunch. I will have to report this to Lady Tsunade and maybe we can come to an agreement with the stone nation before more damage can be caused. With that me, A sleeping Naruto and the remainder of the kyuubi family started heading to Lady Tsunade's office while hoping we weren't too late


	13. Plan of Action

(At konoha gate)

Sakura's P.O.V

It had taken me five minutes to find something to hide the kyuubi family in. They weren't real happy about it but, they dealed. I had used a summoning scroll to store them after I made a pact with them sense that was the only way to summon them. It didn't take long to get through the village gates but, both guards had questioning looks on their faces as if asking me why I was out so late but, to avoid suspicion I told them I didn't realize how late it was while I trained and said have a good night. After that they went back to the card game they were playing and let me in. With the guards covered I went towards the hokage tower because I have a feeling Lady Tsunade would want to know about the stone ninja's message as soon as possible.

Tsunade's P.O.V

It was a normal night shift of writing and checking over things but, for some reason I had a feeling of uneasy as if something was coming. The constant complaints of a booming sound wasn't helping this feeling either. It was only after Shizune came running in with Sakura in tow that I looked away from my papers and looked to the door. I asked Sakura what she needed this late at night and her responses was "I have some news you might want to listen to" with that the feeling of uneasy came back ten fold. what could possibly be the news if Sakura was still up and not resting for tomorrow.

It was only after I told Sakura to take a seat that I could tell how tired she really was and it became obvious that she was running on adrenaline alone due to her constant movement. In her hands she held two scrolls. One was covered with speckles of blood that looked somewhat fresh while the other was covered in dirt and ink. When i mentioned the scrolls sakura instantly became ridged sitting stock straight then slowly stood back up and handed me the scroll covered in dirt and ink and set the other one on the floor while saying "please don't be alarmed and don't call in the council." With that without giving me a chance to stop her she bit the end of her thumb and started using summoning signs. my only question being what creature or animal is she summoning and why is she doing it in here. my answer was given to me when four foxes popped out which when the smoke cleared it became obvious why Sakura summoned the foxes in here. they were nine tailed foxes and by the looks of their fur and eyes they were irritated and ready to jump off the walls if they didn't get something to occupy them soon but, one kept to the back and shook as if it was going to be hit or tormented. It covered its eyes with its paws and whimpered when it caught sight of movement no matter how little it was.

Shizune went to comfort the little guy but, in doing so the little fox backed into sakura and hid behind her legs peeking out every couple of seconds as if looking for an attacker. Something about the little one's movements reminded me of a child that was getting yelled at for doing something wrong and i instantly felt bad because it reminded me of Naruto. no wonder sakura didn't want me to contact the council, they would of killed all four of the nine tails or captured them for experimentation until they croaked. Even without Sakura's warning i wouldn't of called them. i was just as pissed at the council as she was. what they allowed was unforgivable. The council was supposed to protect all villagers and shinobi alike no matter what. That is what they agreed to when they pledged there allegiance and they broke it by torturing Naruto and the giant fox demon that was housed within him. Without saying anything i went back to the other scroll that laid in front of me and opened it.

Sakura's P.O.V

After about three minutes Lady Tsunade tossed the scroll across the room and through gritted teeth she said "those good for nothing council members they not only harmed naruto they made a agreement to share some of our most secret information that not even the villagers know about just to keep a fucking agreement. With that kind of information our villager could be destroyed due to the council's foolishness. Sakura we are going to have to asseble everyone that is available to fight just in case. I'm not going to reveal all of the things we uncovered from our battles. we will give the stone village the bear minimum that we can. the stone doesn't give us their info so why should we. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Sakura I will see what we can do. For tonight you can sleep in the guest bedroom here in the tower to avoid any possible conflicts with the foxes and your parents! I will just tell your parents that you stayed for medical training for the night. good night Sakura


	14. Warning, the council is coming!

Sakura's P.O.V

It was early morning when I heard something out of the ordinary. It sounded like a mix of a child whimpering and a dog's bark. It became clear Naruto(still weird to call a fox that) was scared of something. The sound of voices could be heard in Lady Tsunade's office and they didn't sound happy.

That was my que to get out of here and take the fox family away. I have a feeling those voices belong to the council and they don't sound happy. What I caught was "there is a fire in the forest." "stone ninja have been spotted." and "assemble all jonin ninja!"

I carefully opened the escape door that lead to the outside and ushered the fox family through with Naruto in my arms because he had froze in place. It was a good thing I acted when I did because not even four minutes after I shut the escape door the guest room doors had opened and what sounded like the council came in.

My urge to confront them was great but, that would put the foxes in danger and me in prison. Not a single person escaped when they confronted the council and they always ended up in prison to rot or get killed in front of the public. Naruto was lucky that he got free the first time. He only lived because the council tried to stay conspicuous of what they allowed to happen.

When I was far enough from the council's prying eyes I punched the ground until it cracked while muttering curses under my breath. I was in the training ground that was nearest the forest so naruto, kurama and the other two foxes could run around but, not even five minutes later a yelp was heard and then Kurama ran out running in circles and yipping frantically.

The first thing that went through my mind was "this can't be good" and with that I followed kurama into the forest with a kunai in hand. I will kill whoever dared to hurt one of the fox family


End file.
